My present invention relates to a vehicle-repair workshop and/or a car sales location in combination with an automated multistory garage in which are superposed in circular arcs several working areas and wherein the cars to be repaired are transported within the garage by means of automated loading machines.
A car-repairshop nowadays is expected to repair cars, sell spare parts for cars, and even sell new cars. In addition to these activities it is necessary that considerable paperwork be carried out. The working areas for the vehicles are usually situated on the same level in a relatively large open area wherein considerable space is wasted for the necessary access roads and parking areas necessary for moving cars around within the area, while at the same tme maneuvering the vehicles and securing materials for repair takes considerable time for the shop personnel.